vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Fluttershy
Description Fluttershy is a female yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail, with a calm attitude she appears as one of the main protagonists of MLP:FiM. Fluttershy is part of the mane 6, representing the Element of Kindness. Her cutie mark are 3 butterflies, which represents her love and care to animals by being a caretaker of the fauna of Ponyville. She lives at a cottage, with her animals, almost outside of Ponyville, near the Everfree Forest. She is shy and kind, sharing a lot of empathy and willing to help out others, always trying to deal with their multiple fears. Trying to find her beloved rabbit Angel, she got lost in the Everfree Forest. Finding herself in the world of '''VSPR', trying to find and protect Angel, so she will have to face her fears and deal with armed subjects even to the teeth, willing to kill her for invading their territory.'' Abilities Main Rage costs 100% rage. :A dead player will be spawned at your position as a Heavy that looks like a bear. The bear has 800 health, higher jump and doesn't take fall damage. You can use your Quick-Fix to heal the bear, making it move at a speed of 350 HU/s and overhealing it up to 1065 health. The bear itself deals 205 damage on hit and moves at 200 HU/s without getting healed. Unlike a normal minion, the bear won't instantly die when backstabbed, but instead will always take 480 damage. :When the bear is being healed, it takes 20% less damage from all sources, but takes 20% more damage if not. (Doesn't affect backstabs and Goomba Stomps.) :The ÜberCharge from Fluttershy's Quick-Fix grants both of them immunity against movement-impairing effects and triples the healing rate of the Quick-Fix. Fluttershy then receives 70% damage resistance, while the bear receives 40% damage resistance and its move speed increases to 410HU/s. It takes 15 seconds to build ÜberCharge and lasts 8 seconds. (The ÜberCharge will not reduce damage taken from Goomba Stomps. It will reduce damage taken from backstabs for Fluttershy, but not for the bear.) :If Fluttershy stops healing the bear, the increased speed and damage resistance will linger for 2 seconds. :When a bear minion dies, you will enter an Enraged state for 5 seconds, gaining a crit boost, ÜberCharge and immunity to knockback. :If the rage ends up useless, e.g. if there is no minion to spawn or the minion suicided, after 7 seconds, you will gain back the 100% rage you used and a message saying "Your rage has been refunded due to no minion available, or minion suicided." will appear on your screen. :Once a player is chosen and respawned as the bear, that player cannot be chosen again. :This rage stuns sentries within 1000HU range for 7 seconds. :It takes about 4000 damage received from enemies for you to get from 0% rage to 100% rage. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air, unless no player was respawned. :You cannot use this ability or choose a different player for the minion while you are taunting. Special Rage cost 30% rage. :The Stare - All enemies up to 700 hammer units away from you will receive a 60% slowdown, lose 40 health, aswell as lose half of their current ammunition in their clips, reserves and metal supply. Building caught in the range will lose all their ammo stock. The slowdown lasts 6 seconds. :Once the ability is used, you can't use it again for 25 seconds. :This rage stops your momentum when used in the air, unless nobody gets caught in its range. :This ability cannot be used if you are in the middle of a taunt. Super Jump requires active melee weapon (Ubersaw) :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100%. :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, afte wich you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :You can't use your Super Jump for 3 seconds after the round starts. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. Teleport requires active bear and medigun (Quick-Fix) :With the medigun active, Fluttershy's Super Jump will turn into a Teleport that will take her to the closest bear available. You need 100% charge to be able to teleport. Releasing secondary attack before you have 100%, or when fully charged but not looking up, will reset your charge, meaning you'll have to charge it again. After a successful Teleport, you cannot use it again for 4 seconds. :If you try to use the Teleport when there aren't any bears spawned, you'll receive a message that says "No minion to teleport to!". You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Weapon Attributes Fluttershy Bear (minion) Miscellaneous The bear whistle that Fluttershy is wearing is based on the one she has in S4 E22 Ya!. Fluttershy's melee damage increases if the round starts with 5 or less players on the RED team. The damage is as follows: *1 player: 203 *2 players: 189 *3 players: 176 *4 players: 162 *5 players: 149 At 6 or more players, she will deal her standard 135 damage per swing. Fluttershy will not gain ÜberCharge when attacking a disguised Spy or a Heavy under the effects of Brass Beast's fake ÜberCharge, but she will gain it when hitting a shield. A successful taunt kill with the Ubersaw will only give Fluttershy 50% ÜberCharge. Fluttershy is one of the few bosses that have a sound for each time they get a kill, she will say "yay" with each kill, aswell as her bear, which will growl with each kill. This is shared with Derpy, Dinky Doo, Eppaljeck and Mega Pony. Fluttershy will only obtain the Super DUPER Jump if she has the Ubersaw active. Falling of the map with the Quick-Fix active will not give her an Emergency Teleport, because she doesn't have one. The order of people available for Fluttershy's bear is the same order as the game scoreboard shows, from bottom to top. Also each time Fluttershy uses her main rage, the bear selection will be set to the lowest player on the scoreboard. There is no limit on how many bears can be active at once. If Fluttershy has more than just 1 bear, her Teleport will take her to a random one. When the bear is being healed, it has the Cloud 9 unusual effect around its head. Due to dealing more than 100 damage, 205 to be exact, the bear breaks Demoman's/Sniper's shield on hit. All bears automatically die if Fluttershy is killed or if the round ends in a stalemate. You cannot hear Fluttershy's special rage sound if you are dead or in spectate mode. Battle Strategies Battling as Fluttershy Playing as Fluttershy can be very tough, as she does reduced damage (135 damage) compared to other bosses and can only kill unbuffed scouts and spies. While you don't have a bear out, your strategy is to focus stragglers and isolated targets such as snipers or lone players chasing you down, as you can attempt to land your hits on a single target instead of a group of enemies. If you're being swarmed by a lot of enemies, because you have pegasi jump height you can attempt to jump and goomba them as your height can clear their heads. If the mercenaries are all grouping up and you don't have easy targets, try to go for high priority targets such as engineers and medics, or breaking demoman shields. You have a quick-fix and if you're taking too much knockback from group attacks, or even from single players, you can pop that until you get close enough to your target, then switch back to melee and hit them. You have two main abilities; your rage for summoning a bear, and a reload rage the Stare, which does small damage to all nearby players and reduces their ammo and movement speed. The Stare can be used in various situations, such as removing the ammo from an engineer's sentry nest, slowing down fast moving scouts or demoknights you can't easily hit, or even preventing a soldier from rocket jumping away by reducing their health to below the safety threshold. The Stare is most effectively used when being swarmed by a group of enemies because of its AOE radius, but is also very useful in other situations depending on who you're facing. The effectiveness of summoning a bear highly depends on players you are playing against and the player that you summon as a bear. In general, when healing your bear(s) you grant them faster movement speed, and when using your quick-fix uber, can allow you and your bear to break down anyone that has high knockback such as heavies, sentries, or pyros. Your bear moves slower than a heavy when you're not healing them so for your bear to be most effective you have to be pocketing them. However, make sure you remain situationally aware, as most of the time spies and melee classes would chase behind you as you're paying attention to healing the bear in front of you. As the bear has a high jump as well, they can reach places you would normally have to use Super Jump to reach, and you can teleport directly to them if you have the medigun out. If you teleported to them midjump and fall, you can switch back to melee to Super Jump up back to them as well. If you let your bear die, whether by accident or on purpose, you gain crits and immunity to knockback and damage. So if you can't save your bear, try to position yourself near high priority targets as while you're in your enraged state, you can easily one shot anyone nearby. Your bear is an effective tool no matter how you use them, whether it be pocketing them, distracting an enemy so your bear comes at them from behind, or gaining crits when your bear dies. Battling as Bear Playing as the bear for Fluttershy can be difficult depending on the situations, especially if she doesn't pocket you. Normally you run slower than a heavy but when she's pocketing you, you run faster than a medic does. Your jump height is also very high, and you can use it to jump over larger obstacles or avoid attacks. If Fluttershy is pocketing you, your goal is to help her chase down any nearby players, or high priority targets such as medics, engineers, or any players being a nuisance like long range snipers and demoknights. You want to make sure you pay attention to who's chasing behind Fluttershy as well because players try and attack Fluttershy from behind quite frequently when she's pocketing you. While she's pocketing you, you heal at a very decent rate so your strategy is to also take hits for Fluttershy, ranging from rockets and grenades to sniper bullets. If Fluttershy is not pocketing you, your best strategy is to be a threat; try diverting player attention to you instead of Fluttershy if she's sneaking around behind them, and jump high when being mobbed because you have the potential to land goombas. If you're low health, use your high jump height to be knocked away from enemies until Fluttershy can come heal you. If you end up dying, try to die in a way so that Fluttershy makes effective use of her enraged state. Battling against Fluttershy (and Bear) Fluttershy's weakness is her low damage output. However, that doesn't mean she still can't be a threat; both her Stare and her bear summon are equally deadly in the right hooves, and you can't underestimate her just because she has weak damage. One of the most effective strategies to defeat Fluttershy is to mob her with many players. If everyone is up close to her, it makes it hard for her to focus down a single player, which also denies her the use of her main rage if she can't kill anyone. The downside to this is that everyone nearby can and will get hit by her Stare if she uses it. You also have to make sure to avoid her jumps, as she has a pegasi jump height and can use it to goomba you if you're not careful. If players don't wish to mob, it's still best to stick together in groups; that way she can't focus down a single player. Once a player or two has been killed, and a bear has been summoned, players have to scatter away. Because the bear has crits, they can usually one shot anyone that's nearby. Coupled with Fluttershy pocketing the bear and making them run faster than a medic makes it a very scary enemy to deal with. When the bear(s) have been summoned, players have two options to choose from; focus the bear, or focus Fluttershy herself. Whichever option players choose depends on the situation itself. If Fluttershy still has a decent amount of health left, it makes more sense to focus on killing the bear instead. However, bears cannot be instant backstabbed and the only way to instantly kill them is with a goomba. Fluttershy is also probably not going to let her bears die as well by healing and ubering them, which prevents knockback. If you do manage to kill the bear, make sure that you have an escape route ready as Fluttershy will be enraged and one shot anyone near her for the next 5 seconds, and she can't be knocked away. When the bear isn't being pocketed, their movement speed is slower than a heavy so they're more just a danger to avoid by paying attention to where Fluttershy left them. If a bear is by themselves with Fluttershy somewhere else, there is also two options; eliminate a possible future threat, or leave them be as a nearby nuisance. Either one has downsides because once the bear dies, whoever is near Fluttershy at that time would also probably die. But if the bear isn't killed, Fluttershy could use them potentially in the future or you might accidentally run into them. Players can choose to focus on Fluttershy instead, denying her enraged state after killing a bear. Killing Fluttershy would also end the round, killing any active bears. The downside is that the bear can be an extremely painful adversary to avoid, depending on the player summoned. Also, Fluttershy can summon multiple bears, which would be a problem later if players don't eliminate them. Focusing Fluttershy, or focusing the bear(s), either one is valid. The best way to fight Fluttershy though is to make sure you know where your possible escape routes are, for when she is chasing you with a bear or in her enraged state, and to deny her player kills wherever possible by grouping up. Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump (Ubersaw Only). * Holding CROUCH (CTRL) will charge the Teleport (Medigun only). * MOUSE3 (Mousewheel) will cycle between dead players to respawn the selected one on rage. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RELOAD ® activates the Special Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Lung Buster; or The "Yay" That Never Came MLP Fighting is Magic - Fluttershy Stage Theme Sim Gretina - So Shy Quotes "I'll catch you yet, my pretties...oh, yes, as soon as one of you little birds, or monkeys, or bears touches this net, you'll be mine...mine!" Laughter "Wha—!" - Intro "Yay~" - Kill "Way to go." - Super Jump, Teleport "Hello, little guy..." Growling - Main Rage (E) Global Roaring - Bear Killing "How DARE YOU?!" - Bear Killed "You're...going to '''LOVE ME!'"'' - Special Rage ® Global Squee - Killing Spree Ouch. - Backstabbed "I'm the world champ, you know. I bet you can't beat me!" Squee - Last Man Standing "You want wimp Fluttershy. You want pushover Fluttershy! You want 'do anything to her and she won't '''complain' Fluttershy!'"'' - Last Man Standing "You're such a loudmouth..." - Defeat Gallery Fluttershy_with_Ubersaw.png|Fluttershy's normal appearance. Fluttershy_with_Quick-Fix.png|Fluttershy wielding her Quick-Fix. Fluttershy_MegaHeal.png|Fluttershy under the effects of her Quick-Fix's ÜberCharge. Fluttershys_Bear.png|Fluttershy's bear. Fluttershys_Bear_being_Healed.png|Fluttershy healing her bear (notice the unusual effect above the bear). Fluttershys_Bear_being_Megahealed.png|Fluttershy and her bear under the effects of Quick-Fix's ÜberCharge. Special Rage Ready.gif|Flashing icon on Fluttershy's screen when her Special Rage is ready. Fluttershy_Enraged.png|Enraged Fluttershy after her bear dies. Fluttershy_Enraged_with_Quick-Fix.png|Enraged Fluttershy wielding her Quick-Fix. Category:Solo Bosses Category:Free Bosses Category:Medic Category:Pegasi Category:Super Jump Bosses